Puck's Birthday
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Follow up to my story Puckerman from PKteach's prompt and also because Kimmy want domestic Puckleberry, random one shot :D


Puck's Birthday

Rolling over and reaching for his wife Puck groaned as he meet cold air instead of the warm nubile body which he enjoyed pulling into his chest every morning and wrapping his body around "Rach?" he groaned to the cold air outside their warm bed "I thought we had a rule that you couldn't leave the bed without telling me?"

"I'm coming Noah" Rachel called back "just stay there and close your eyes if possible"

"Why?" he asked sullenly not liking his morning routine being disrupted

"Because I said so" Rachel replied calmly from the other side of the door "eyes closed?"

"Yes" he mumbled grumpily, lying back against the hundreds of pillows Rachel insisted on having on the bed even when she usually fell asleep splayed out across his chest. With his eyes closed he felt the bed dip as Rachel sat down on 'her' side as it were and then a weight go across his lap.

"Happy Birthday Darling" Rachel breathed into his ear as she pressed a kiss against his lips, Puck opened his eyes finally and lifted his hand to run his fingers through her soft hair before she sat back "I made you all your favourites" she said proudly gesturing to the tray she had put across his lap.

"What? Even bacon?"

"Even bacon" Rachel swallowed her revulsion to lift the plate covering "heart attack on a plate just for you"

"Aww baby" Puck grinned as he took in the kosher bacon and sausages with egg and a stack of pancakes "thanks"

"Not a problem" Rachel said graciously, getting back into bed beside him and turning on the sports news for him before turning to her paper. "All done?" she asked a little while later, their breakfast silent as he inhaled all the sports news from around the world, at his nod she picked it up and returned it to the kitchen before returning to his side.

"As much as breakfast rocked I should get up" Puck moaned again "got a class and work today"

"No you don't" Rachel said smugly from her niche in among the pillows "I may have convinced your professor that to hold a class this late in the semester when the term paper is due would be detrimental to not only the attendance of the class but the overall average of the marks that could severely impact his funding for the class next year"

"So you basically blackmailed my professor?" Puck asked with a grin leaning against the door frame of their bathroom where he had gone to shower.

"And your boss" Rachel said without shame "though I only reminded him of the number of times you had closed up for him while he went to 'business meetings' and yes I put the quotation marks in while I talked to him"

"So..."

"So you are still being paid today and tomorrow but not going into work" Rachel replied smugly burrowing under the covers as her husband dive-bombed the bed and joined her under the covers.

"I love you" he growled as he finally found her in the massive bed and claimed her lips

"Well it is your birthday and you deserve to enjoy it without the trappings of real life and obligations you, well other than the obligation to me" she added with a suggestive smirk she had learnt from him in the last few years of marriage.

"Birthday jollies" he crowed as he pulled at her tank top and rolled her over to be on top of her "I love my birthday"

"Yeah because we don't make love every day" Rachel rolled her eyes, before rolling her hips and pulling a groan from her husband's lips.

"Wow" he panted as Rachel rolled off him, both hot and sweaty they collapsed on the bed in exhaustion "I think I need to go to sleep again after that"

"You get a nap then darling" Rachel said to the ceiling her eyes closed

"What about my presents?"

"You'll get them" Rachel promised leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips quickly before slipping from the bed and lowering the blackout blinds she had had installed for when she was working a show and going to class and needed to grab sleep when she could.

After showering and cleaning up the kitchen Rachel called up Mike and Sam Puck's best friends to come and collect him in a few hours as she wanted him to have a lie in, making sure the apartment was spotless she showered and dressed before waking her husband and how he enjoyed it the most.

Dressed in tight yoga pants and another tank top she climbed in next to him and kissed him on the lips as she cuddled up to him, her usually dead to the world husband waking straight away and reaching for her as he did every day.

"Time to wake up?" he murmured against the skin of her neck

"Yup" she nodded against his shoulder "it's eleven and you need to be dressed before 12"

"Why?"

"Part of your presents" Rachel replied glibly pressing a quick kiss to his lips and slipping from his hold to pick up the box and press it into his hands.

"Woo presents" he yelled with a grin tearing at the paper quickly and revealing the three Rangers tickets she had bought for him and his best friends "Oh Rach these are awesome" he grinned pulling his wife into a hug "but they aren't until tonight why do I need to be ready by 12?"

"The boys are taking you out for a boy's afternoon, I have something's to do but I will see you after the hockey"

"Oh okay" he said sadly pouting up at her as he realised she was leaving him for most of the day, not caring that it made him look like a pussy as it was only ever his wife who saw him like that anyway.

"I have another surprise for you is all" Rachel promised leaning over and kissing him again "I will see you after the game" she promised again before pulling on one of his sweatshirts and a pair of running shoes with another kiss and grabbing her bag and she was gone.

After an afternoon of pizza and gambling at their local Indian Casino they went and watched the Rangers beat Atlanta at the Garden before exiting later that night, the cold winter air making them see their breath as they left the crowded stadium.

"Christ its cold" Puck moaned jamming his hands inside his jacket pockets and hunching over "so you guys know where I'm supposed to meet Rachel? She promised to see me after the game but she didn't say where"

"Yeah we are taking you to her" Mike said with a grin at Sam who returned it before whistling for a cab and flagging it down, ushering his friends into the cab Puck found himself squeezed between his two best friends.

"Uh guys?" he questioned as they crowded around him so he couldn't see out of the windows

"No homo don't worry" Sam assured him "it's just a surprise"

"Surprise?" Puck said looking at both of them in shock, his two best friends were way too lazy to arrange anything like a surprise party.

"You are married to Rachel" Mike reminded him "we had nothing to do with it"

"That makes more sense" Puck conceded with a laugh and a playful jab to each of their ribs "so I can't know where we are going?"

"Nope" Sam grinned taking out a scarf Puck recognised as one of the hundreds Rachel insisted on having for different outfits, her style somewhat evolving since moving to New York, rolling his eyes in good natured exasperation Puck let it be wrapped around his eyes.

"Right we are here" Mike said a little while later climbing out and giving his blindfolded friend a hand out making sure he couldn't see as they stood on the busy sidewalk in New York. Letting Sam go in first to warn everyone that they were outside Mike helped his friend into the silent room, no hint of noise coming through to tip off Puck as to where they were.

"Ready?" Mike murmured grinning at everyone else

"Dude!" Puck said in exasperation sighing in relief as the stifling scarf was whipped off and jumping as everyone yelled SURPRISE! "Ahh!" he yelped

"Happy Birthday baby" Rachel said appearing in front of him with a woman carrying a birthday cake next to her in the distinctive Hooters uniform.

Kissing her firmly before blowing out his candles to a round of 'Happy Birthday' he grinned at the surrounding women with big boobs and skimpy uniform and all his and his wife's friends who had turned out for his birthday.

"Hooters?" he murmured to her as they were ushered further into the restaurant

"Well I know you like it" Rachel said playfully grumpily as they emerged into the back room that was decked out in balloons and happy birthday balloons "enjoy your party baby" she instructed him as Puck took in the pile of presents. Accepting a beer from one of the waitresses he wandered away to talk to everyone, Rachel moving over to one of the bar stools with Santana her best friend sat down to talk to the women who had turned up.

"I can't believe we are here" Tina laughed

"Let him enjoy" Rachel smiled tolerantly as her husband did some shots with a group of friends from his economics class "we were married so early he didn't really get to do the whole fraternity party, I think he deserves one birthday party with the gratuitously endowed women, and I'm a good enough and comfortable enough women to give it to him"

"How early were you married?" Stacey one of Puck's classmates asked curiously as they were all only 21.

"In high school" Santana answered for Rachel who was busy making sure the food was being served soon "Junior year"

"Seriously?"

"Yup they turned up to school married" Santana shrugged trying to forget about how less than supportive she had been at the time, only coming around in senior year when Rachel had been pressed into service as a Cheerio by Coach Sylvester and she had found Rachel crying on the bathroom floor after a particularly harsh practise. Santana had believed Rachel to be stronger than anyone and sat down next to her and get the gossip for what was making Rachel cry only to hear that Rachel had been pregnant for the last month only to suffer a miscarriage devastating the young girl and Puck who had been quiet for the last week, and Sylvester's fat comments had been the last straw to the girls fragile control.

"Wow" Stacey said in shock

"But they love each other so it doesn't matter" Tina said with a gentle smile at Rachel who was whispering with her husband as they talked, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before he was dragged away again.

Hours later lugging the many presents home Rachel and Puck stumbled into their apartment and over to their couch to dump the bags onto the coffee table "have fun?" Rachel asked as she fell onto the sofa taking off her three inch pumps and tossing them under the table.

"It was amazing baby" Puck thanked her again lifting her legs up and sliding under them so they rested across his own "thank you"

"One more present" Rachel said using her famous flexibility to twist around and pick up an envelope she had slid under the sofa to hide it from him before handing it over to him. Looking at her curiously as she grinned at him he slid his finger under the envelope and slid it out a sheet of paper before looking down to read the paper telling him that his wife had booked him three recording sessions for him to lay down a proper demo.

"Seriously?" he asked looking up at her in awe

"I pulled in a few favours and saved some money from my last show to pay for them but yes you have exactly three one hour sessions to make your demo"

Unable to describe how much that meant to him, not having talked about how much he missed music he reached across and pulled her across to straddle his lap and hold her close "thank you" he whispered.

"You're welcome" Rachel told him again brushing her lips against his "I think I have proven something today"

"Oh yeah?"

"Sports, gambling, recording session and hooters? All mean one thing"

"Yes?" Puck asked with a grin wondering where she was going with this.

"Best wife ever"


End file.
